Spider-Man: the snap of friendship
by nathan.hunt13
Summary: A Snap from Thanos didn't just disintegration Peter Parker from his world but his universe! He was landing on Twilight after she went through a mirror. Things get even crazier from there. Find out in 'Spider-Man: the snap of friendship'
1. Snap! Another Universe!

***SNAP!* **

A snap from Thanos from the infinity gauntlet and Spider-man(aka Peter Parker) spider-senses was blaring off like what a nuclear power plant sounds like when it goes into critical. Peter felt something destroying himself on the inside. So Peter Parker voiced his opinion. _"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good,"_ Peter said looking at Tony Stark(aka Iron Man) when he said it.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I don't **_know_**\- I don't know what's happening..." Peter hugged Tony then continued with begging profusely **"I don't want to _go_! I don't want to go... _Sir_, _please_! _Please_, I don't want to go... I don't want to go... I'm _sorry_."** Peter then disintegrated in front of Tony's eyes, unknowing that _someone_ was watching the scene unfold from twelve Googleplex of light years away and after Peter was gone the being quickly tapped twice on its staff to the ground and with that Spider-man was not in his universe anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Give me **_my_** crown back!" Twilight Sparkle said as she chased a thief through a mirror.

But before Twilight could check on herself, a rematerializing Peter Parker was above Twilight and said "incoming!"

***Bop* **

Peter Parker quickly got off the temporary unconscious girl and examine himself; luck would have it; he is in civilian clothes that is more for going to school. He had an '**_iron man red_**' shirt with a semi-realistic '_**infinity gauntlet gold**_' spider logo with its **six** eyes the colors of the infinity stones. His pants were dark blue jeans with some _**'iron man gold**_' trimmings. Sneakers that if you saw the bottom of them together, they would make the full Spider-man mask. His backpack is not an ordinary backpack; it was his Iron Spider suit. Peter had some **_significant_** questions, but first, he needs to check on the girl he landed on.

Peter looked at the girl. Her skin color was not even on the range of humans skin; it was purple which reminded him too much of Thanos then he got a defensive stance. Then out of nowhere a purple dog with green highlights in his fur, talked. "What did you do? What are you? Twilight, if that's, you answer me, it's me, Spike."

"Woah! A talking dog! Well, my name is Peter Parker, and _first_ off, I did not intend to knock her out, _two_, I am a human being, _three_, talking dogs do not exist, at least at my home." Peter Parker said to Spike.

"I'll have you know; I'm a _**fire**_-breathing **dragon**, Peter. And Twilight was a pony. I guess she is hue-mane." Spike said

"_This_ day gets **_weirder_** by every second. _Dragon_ and a _pony_? **That** explains _**so**_..." Peter stop talking as a pony turned human groans and slowly wakes up.

"Huh... My body. Wait, what happens to my hooves!? What am I? Spike, you are a dog!" Twilight Sparkle said as she gets help getting up by a strange being.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker, and you are now a human girl Twilight, your dragon is a dog, and it would be wise not to state that you're not human or you'll get weird looks., Peter said while helping out Twilight walking and now she is a pro at walking like a human.

"Okay, I believe you, Peter. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and my '_dog_' is named Spike." Twilight Sparkle said.

At that exact moment, a girl with pink hair in yellow was being picked on, and what Peter hates more than snapped out by Thanos was bullies. Peter quickly came to the girl's defense, "Hey!, Leave her alone!"

"What _are_ you? _Some hero?_" a girl with hair color like a sunset questioned Peter.

"_No hero_, but a _**superhero**_ and what I hate are bullies," Peter said as sunset girl _tries_ to hit Peter. But his reaction time was _**above**_ human time, grabbed the girl's arm a _twist_ it behind her back but not _too_ much as Peter could of _easily_**_ comatose_** the sunset hair girl, if he used even a _fraction_ of his power. But _no_, he did not _break_ her arm, _bruised it?_ **Yes**, but not broken. Twilight Sparkle and others watch this spectacle, but Twilight thoughts on this were _'Who is Peter Parker?' _

To be continued...

* * *

**Authors note: **

1)the 'iron man red,' 'infinity gauntlet gold,' and 'iron man gold' are colors exactly described.

2) this chapter is a test of _**improved**_ writing and spelling with help from **Grammarly**. But _**still,**_ expect some errors as I only have the basic version.

3) as for the Peter Parker/Spider-Man costume for high school I based the shoes from 'punk-spider-man suit' from 'Marvel's Spider-Man.'

4)The spider-logo is a first spider-logo where the spider a tarantula/daddy long legs hybrid would be realistic enough where it includes eyes the eyes are colored and laid out like The Infinity Gauntlet.

5)could someone **_please_** draw my Peter Parker/Spider-Man costume. That would be great and would be in your debt.


	2. Who is Peter Parker?

_**P****eter Parker**_ was a _below_ average guy, _except_ in science and math, where he excelled. He got his spider powers at **15** and soon after that, his **Uncle Ben** died, but not parting with the line "With Great power, comes great reasonably." And now he swings from rooftops doing _insane_ parkour and acrobatics hundreds of feet in the air while dishing it out on enemies but the one rule he would not break was never to kill a person. Peter eventually meet Tony Stark and with help from Doctor Strange fought Thanos _'the mad titan'_ and _almost_ **won** if it wasn't for **Starlord**.  
But a Snap from Thanos and 'the infinity gauntlet' and help from a 'being.' He was brought to 'here,' where he landed on Twilight Sparkle. That is, wherever _here_ is.

On the other hand or _hoof_, in this case, Twilight Sparkle was born as a unicorn and studying under Princess Celestia _eventually_ found time to make five friends. _Rarity_ the fashionista Unicorn and the element of **GENEROSITY**. _Applejack_ the farmer Earth pony and the element of **HONESTY**. _Pinkie Pie_, the partier earth pony and the element of **LAUGHTER**. _Fluttershy_ the timid Pegasus and the element of **KINDNESS**. _Rainbow Dash_ the daredevil Pegasus and element of **LOYALTY**. And herself as the element of **MAGIC.** Together they elements of **HARMONY**! But when a spell went wrong sh fixed her mess and became an Alicorn. The next day her crown was stolen from her and chased the thief through a weird mirror and her dragon that she hatched, Spike has followed her through the weird mirror, and from the moment she landed she was knocked unconscious by Peter Parker.

And from then on Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle friendship were born.

To be continued...  
In 'Spider-Man: The SNAP of Friendship.'


	3. Revelations of crazy

After the '_humiliation_ of sunset hair girl,' Peter Parker helped the girl up with pink hair in yellow and asked: "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you, nobody has stood up to Sunset Shimmer before, well I must get going, uh later." girl with pink hair in yellow said.

While Twilight Sparkle looked at the same girl and somehow recognized her as Fluttershy, one of her friends in Ponyville, but then semi-remembers that her Fluttershy is at home. But that didn't stop her from saying hi casual and almost say Fluttershy's Name. Peter looked at twilight while she said hi to the girl with pink hair in yellow as Twilight knew her for years. Peter thought '_something is **up **with Twilight Well_... besides Twilight used to be a '_pony_ and now a _human_' type of _**up**_.' "Hey Twilight, can I talked to you for a moment?" Peter asked.

"sure, what is up?" Twilight got closer to Peter.

"Why did you talked to the girl like you knew her for years?" Peter asked in a whisper tone.

Twilight Sparkle whispered back at Peter "_Promise_ to not freak out," a nod from Peter and Twilight continue to whispered to him "Well she reminded me of one of my friends, Fluttershy from home, and besides her human looks, she is _exactly_ like Fluttershy down to color scheme, and 'cutie mark' on her skirt."

"_Cutie mark_? All I saw on her skirt had three pink butterflies." Peter said.

"That just_ it_, it _is_ her cutie mark at my home, and cutie mark is the special talent that is unique to you. I _thought _yours was something about a Spiders, am I wrong? By the way, what was _**that**_ reaction time you did on _Sunset Shimmer_? It should _not _be _**even**_ possible. Even I don't have _that_ fast of reaction time."

"That's not _too_ far off of your guess, but humans don't have 'cutie' marks unless it is a tattoo. And promises not to freak out or tell?" Peter asked Then Twilight went through the **Pinkie Pie Promise** motions and words. Peter took that response as a yes, while questioning thought of '_what a weird promise_' then continued "I was bitten by a **radioactive** Spider that gave me _superpowers_, and now I have _speed_**, strength, **reaction, and other things like a spider, and before you asked, _**NO**_ I do _**not **_produce my _own spider silk_. I had to _invent _my _own spider silk_."

Twilight could not contain herself; she looked at Peter Parker as a new species to research. "Really! You are a scientific wonder! Can I get blood samples?"

"**No**! _Please_, no _needles! _And I'm _**NOT**_ _yours_ or _**anyone's test subject**_. _**Promise **_me **Twilight**! Say '_Twilight Sparkle _will _**not **research Peter Parker!_' " Peter said that with a serious tone, And scared Twilight. And if anybody notices for a _minuscule_ fraction of a second Peter's clothes darkened a little. Spike did see the split-change, but thought it was nothing.

"Twilight Sparkle will not research Peter Parker," Twilight said in a scared tone. Peter snapped out of a haze and asked Twilight forgiveness, but still not to do research on him. Twilight agreed.

Peter and Twilight went to the principal office to attend school and Twilight recognized the Principle as her mentor Princess Celestia, but then pretended not to recognize her. "Well everything is in order, thank you for your time." Principal Celestia said.

Twilight went to the gym with Peter trailing far behind and Twilight Sparkle sees another friend Pinkie Pie "Hi Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?"

"Wait, are you psychic? Wait, even more! Do you have an identical twin with an identical dog elsewhere?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"It was a random guess, ha, ha..." Twilight said nervously.

"Wow, that was a good guess!" Pinkie said as Peter finally entered into the Gym, and Pinkie Pie notices, Peter.

"Hey, New friend! By any chance were you bitten by a weird spider?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes?" Peter said confusedly.

"That's cool. So Twilight will you participate in Fall Formal?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, I will." Twilight said.

"Sign here." Pinkie said as unluckily for Twilight, Peter forgot to teach Twilight handwriting so as a consequence Twilight Sparkle used her mouth to sign. Peter Facepalmed and Pinkie notice Twilight writing.

"Wow! You must have poor handwriting." Pinkie Pie said.

After that moment Sunset Shimmer entered the room. "Fewer balloons! Fewer Streamers! I want my formal to be good."

"Sorry, Sunset, but Twilight Here signed and she has some bad handwriting." Pinkie said.

"Twilight, Peter, a _word_ in the hallway." Sunset Shimmer said. An unsure Peter and Twilight followed Sunset.

"What the deal? First, you're mean. Then you do a one-eighty and asked us to go with you." Peter said.

"I could care less, about you Peter, the real reason I asked was Twilight. So Twilight, you think you can win your crown back? You don't know a thing about this school." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Why are you doing this?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"_Why_? Pop quiz, what happens when you bring an _element of_ _Harmony_ to another world? Well, I should not be surprised Celestia was my mentor. I guess her new student didn't know. Well in simple terms I can rule not just the school, but Equestria." Sunset said.

To be continued...

In 'Spider-Man: The SNAP of Friendship.'


	4. Wait a Musical number! I wasn't prepared

Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle finally went to lunch at the cafeteria. After that Twilight talked to her 'friends' and Peter was just sat down, when suddenly somehow _everybody_ but **Peter** snapped into song and dance like it is _rehearsed_ or something like that. Peter's thoughts were **'**_**what the what?!** A musical number out of nowhere! I wasn't prepared! Do I have to sing?_' then while the song was still going. _Eventually_, Peter chimed into the song _without_ knowing the lyrics, but he would _not_ take part in the dance. Luckily by some miracle, Peter sang good, if he didn't know any better, he would _think_ he is a natural born singer. After everybody stopped singing and dancing; without words, everybody returned to eating for the rest of lunchtime Peter Parker thoughts were on_ 'what just happened?! **First**, I did not know the lyrics but sang like I knew it, **second**, I did not know I could sing, and **third**, I so want to curse badly right now. **Forth**, I want to leave and clear my head'_ Then something unexpected happens to Peter Parker.

Find out what happens in the next chapter  
in 'Spider-Man: The SNAP of Friendship'


	5. SHOCKING Sideways 8

Peter had glowed a blue color, and then Spider-Man was teleported outside the school near somewhere in town. In his Iron Spider armor no less, Peter figured he might as well swing around town to clear his head. Doing crazy stunts helping citizens. First, Spider-Man saved a child from a burning building that collapsed, but luckily _that_ particular building was commissioned to be demolished in a few days. Then Spider-Man stopped a mugging and other things. Spider-Man was done with work, and the sun was setting down, Spider-Man yawed, as he was about to go back to school when suddenly, a robbery was happening at a bank nearby.

Spider-Man entered the bank to find someone he was not expecting it was Shocker one of his adversaries. The two weirdest things for Spider-Man was that Shocker is somehow a teenager, and he meets Shocker out of costume at the school, but Peter did not recognize Shocker while Peter was following Twilight towards the gym. After an **_intense_** fight with Shocker. The shocker was _asking_, _no **begging**_ for Peter for **mercy**, when Peter was punching Shocker's face a _bunch_ of times. But the _real _Spider-Man was not there. It wasn't until he heard sirens from police cars that he snapped back to normal.

When Spider-Man regains composure, he was thinking 'what have I done? I wish I could go back in time.' As soon as Peter thought Time, he notices a green glow somewhere around his shirt, but Peter couldn't see where exactly where because it was blinding him. But when Spider-Man's eyesight returned he was back at the school's cafeteria right before the spontaneous song and dance happened. Peter was also back into his school clothes and looked at his shirt the spider-logo to glow slightly green where the Time stone would be. Peter Realized that his spider-logo with infinity stones eyes were real working infinity stones! Peter thought _'I have working infinity Stones! That means I could go home if I want, but do I want to go home? Could I ditch Twilight Sparkle for selfish reasons? Part of me is **demanding** to go home, but another part says I don't ditch Twilight and another thing what was that anger towards Shocker? I wouldn't do that on purpose. But punching Shocker felt **so** good? **Uncle Ben** What do I do?'_

* * *

Author's Note:

Warning major choice ahead!

Does Peter,  
A) Ditch Twilight to go home for selfish reasons  
B) Stay with Twilight with her problem then go home.  
C) Writer's Choice.

Choose wisely as this will _dramatically_ change the story.  
Note; if no one answers by the end of March, then by default, C is chosen.


	6. Reasons

Peter Parker has thought long and hard about the choice and decided to help Twilight Sparkle with her problem and then go home, Peter was thinking _'I can go home at any time, Twilight needs the help._' When Peter's thoughts ended, his clothes brighten back to normal. Also, Peter was feeling like a great weight on his shoulders was lifted.

But then a dark thought came from Peter's mind and made his choice for him _'_We _want to go home so badly that _we _are willing to ditch Twilight for _our _selfish reasons, but not before _we _meet sunset shimmer for the final time.' _The thought of beating up Sunset Shimmer to pulp made Peters clothes quickly darkened to 'pitch black,' and the 'infinity gauntlet gold' spider-logo went a 'bright bleached white' the eyes of the spider-logo also darkened slightly, but still retain some color. Then Peter said, "We are Venom!"

The A.I. in his Iron Spider suit (F.R.I.D.A.Y.) realized that this world was doomed! Without a second thought up F.R.I.D.A.Y. got off Peter Parker to find Twilight Sparkle but was confused as there is two Twilight Sparkles! "ERROR! SYSTEMS OVERLOAD! MUST FIND A TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" F.R.I.D.A.Y. said and eventually went to the nearest Twilight Sparkle.

Which luck would have it was not the '_pony turned human_' Twilight Sparkle, and told '_human human_' Twilight that Peter has been taken over and needs help. Human Twilight was confused but reluctantly dons the iron spider suit and heads towards her 'friend.'

When Twider (Twilight plus spider) got there, she sees something rampaging and disappeared. Elsewhere. That Twider could not properly describe it. _'What in the name of science, is that!?' _Twider thought.

"That would be Peter, Miss Sparkle. I detected that Peter Parker has a parasite or symbiote inside him. Also, I picked up similar readings to the Infinity stones, which would make Peter powerful enough to wipe out the entire universe." F.R.I.D.A.Y. stated.

_'Wait what are the infinity stones?' _Twider thought.

"Would you prefer the short version or long version, Miss Sparkle?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. questioned Twilight Sparkle.

_'Give me the sort version.'_ Twider thought.

"There is little information I know, but it was said '_a bein_g' of infinite power saw the universe been curated and destroyed billions of trillions of times and not once '_the being_' got bored.'_The Being_' decides to put aspects of themselves into six stones. The Space Stone (blue), the Reality Stone (red), the Power Stone (purple), the Mind Stone (yellow), the Time Stone (green) and the Soul Stone (orange). With each one of the stones by themselves holding a _tiny_ fraction of '_the being_' real power, but when all six stones were onto one object, the wielder could easily snap the universe to nothing. While '_the being_' is not the most powerful threat out there. That title belongs to _'the world eater'_which I have even less information on." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

'So… What my chances?' Twider thought.

"Negative ninety-nine point nine repeating percent chance. Miss Sparkle. (-99.9%) " F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

"Negative! No-one could have a negative percent chance!" Twider screamed.

"There might be a way to bump it up to a positive of 0.000000000001% Miss Sparkle."  
F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

"What is it?!" Twider asked.

"Bring your '_friends_,' and I bring mine," Friday said sending a signal that Twilight Sparkle didn't detect.

To be continued...  
in 'Spider-Man: The SNAP of Friendship'


	7. Friends

On the outside, Iron Man was dead to the world, but on the inside, a _**blaring**_ signal gets ignored by Tony Stark because he was _sad._ _**NO! Devastated**_! Peter was gone but so was half the population. To say Tony was not dead inside was a big fat lie. If you thought Hulk was _terrible_ for getting angry, then you have _not_ seen when Tony stark b_r_**o**_k_e_n,_ _**beaten**_, _**bruised**_, and has nothing left to lose. Tony desperately looks for Thanos, if anybody looked at Tony Stark eyes had a look that is summed up by a signal word, "_**Determined,**_" _'Determined' _to destroy Thanos with _less _an _**inch **_of life left! '_**Determined' **_to fix everything! 'Determined' to bring back everyone! But when Tony only finds the Infinity Gauntlet, he let out an _inhuman _scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When Tony Stark finally calmed down. The _**blaring **_signal that was ignored by Tony for exactly fifteen minutes straight came through "Mr. Stark, I been trying to get your attention for precisely fifteen minutes, there is a faint signal coming from the Iron Spider somewhere, but I can't pinpoint it. Sir, if I may wearing the Infinity Gauntlet, will _**infinitely**_ boost my signal range, but with your left arm severely damaged, if you put it on the Infinity Gauntlet there is a ninety-nine percent chance that one use of the Infinity Gauntlet will make you lose all feeling in your left arm, making your left arm non-functional forever. Are you willing to do it?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. version 2.0 said.

Tony lingered, limping, painfully slowly towards the Infinity Gauntlet and looks at it, then his left arm, Iron Man hesitated for a moment, but decided he didn't _**care**_ about the price to pay. If losing his left arm was the price, Tony was even willing to pay tenfold if that was needed to save the universe, by giving up all that made 'An_**t**_h_**ony**_ '_**Genius, Billionaire, **_**Edward,** _**Playboy, Philanthropist, Iron Man' Stark.**_', as 'Tony Edward Stark.'.

So in the four acts of confusion, depression, anxiety, and Determination, Tony Stark he slowly puts on the Infinity Gauntlet, and then he snapped his fingers. Almost everything returns to normal except for Thanos and Spider-Man are still missing. Tony snaps again only for nothing to happen, Friday then says "sir I have pinpointed Mr. Parker, there is an equal reading of energy exactly like this Infinity Gauntlet and a parasite reading coming from another universe. Sir, I believe Mr. Parker is that signal. The best I can do is re-entering peter's drop point." when Tony snapped a third time something new happened in front of Tony's eyes only, there was a portal. The portal in question was in the shape of Spider-Man's mask, and inside it looked like a high school. Tony was lost for words, but before Tony enter he looked at his left arm it was completely disintegrated. It was like Tony Stark never even had a left arm in the first place. Then Tony entered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria at the same time…

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was gone for three days her friends thought that she failed and would have to wait for 30 moons. Luckily Princess Celestia did had a plan P, but it would be at a high price and would take more power than moving celestial bodies like the sun and the moon. So Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gathered the five out of six elements of harmony and did something crazy a portal that was shaped like a six-pointed star, inside it was a school. Princess Celestia said that " This is a temporary portal Spell, with it, you five elements can reach to Twilight Sparkle, unfortunately, Lulu and I will read backward to make this portal to work so be quick about it. Whatever you do don't see your doubles! And good luck." as Princess Celestia magically push the elements into the portal already 100 years younger then before.

All the pieces that 'the being' placed is now ready for 'the war of three universes.' all 'the being' needed was a jumpstart in peter's head.

To be continued...

in 'Spider-Man: the SNAP of Friendship.'


	8. The Jumpstart

Inside of Peter Parker's mind…

If anybody saw inside of Peter Parker mind they would see billions of webs with each web has 12 outer strands and at the end of the outer strands was a door, on each door is a plack with a seemingly random series of numbers and letters above the door handles and inside the doors were different mindscapes rooms. As it stands Peter Parker chasing Venom through the door 'Amaz31ng Faⁿ+asy 15.' this exact room contains all of Peter Parker's core memories.

"Stop what you're doing now Venom!" Peter said in a special Spider-Man suit, and it wasn't

noticeably different from stark suit except for the spider-logo was the same logo as his canterlot school clothes.

"Or what, spider? _**We**_ are in control." Venom said now absorbing more knowledge about Spider-Man.

"I will defeat you, then I take back my body," Spider-Man said shooting a web at Venom but Venom dodge web.

"_**We**_ would like to see you try." Venom said shooting his own web back at Spider-Man, but Spider-man dodged Venom's web

Both Spider-Man and Venom was going back and forth fighting each other in stalemates.

Meanwhile, outside of Peter's head, there were six new people appeared near a high school.

"Wow, that was rude." Pony turned human Pinkie Pie said looking at herself and her friends looking like weird minotaurs but there was one more bizarre minotaur in a strange suit they looked like they went to Taurus and back several times, pinkie assumed they were male surprisingly where his left hoof would be wasn't there. The other girls woke up and freaked out their new forms; then the other addition was awake.

"What is there is something on my face?" Tony asked casually and smudged liked.

"No, just wondering what we are, sugar cube, because last time I checked, we were ponies." Applejack said.

"You honestly want me to believe that you are not humans but were Ponies?" Tony question the sanity of these girls.

"Sir, some readings are coming from those girls only comparable to those of the infinity stones, and when I scanned them they were not humans but pony-like beings they just looked like humans," Friday 2.0 said.

"Okay, say I believe you girls what bring you here?" Tony asked.

"Hello, uh We are maybe trying to save our friend Twilight Sparkle she is here somewhere. And what brings you here? If you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy said.

"A... friend, but also a student, and the closest person that I would consider as my son. I just want him back, no matter the price." Tony said barely holding himself together like the slightest thing could set off all nuclear warheads at once of emotions.

"Sounds noble. Well, I hope you find your friend." Rarity said.

"Actually, do you want to come along? I'm certain I'll find her in five seconds, I have an A.I. in my suit, and if she is emitting a signal like you five then finding her will be easy." Tony asked.

"So, what type of cupcake you like? And do you like parties?" Pinkie pie question.

"That doesn't matter! Is it Crucial that I find Peter soon, the universe depends on it! So come with me if you want, but with or without you I need to find Peter, now!" Tony angrily said slowly walking towards Peter Parker signal, because his Iron Man suit flight function was not working.

"Hold on sugar cube, what got you in a tussle?" Applejack asked while the five girls easily following Tony.

"What got me in a struggle! I'll tell you along the way, but it won't be pretty." Tony said using any boosters he had left to go faster now he was at running speed. Tony explained with overwhelming emotions. Now the group is about halfway to their destination.

"That so cool! Well for certain parts of it not so much, but for the most part cool! You are defiantly 20% cooler than me! But we may have you beat in the craziness." Rainbow Dash said as each girl explains their stories. After it was told, the team was now three-fourths of the way there.

"You seriously want me to believe that you girls fought and won a literal 'god' of chaos, not once but three times within your words 'the magic of friendship'?" Tony questioned as the five girls and Tony was 5 blocks away from Peter.

Back inside Peter's Mind, things have turned for the worst, Spider-Man is slowly losing the battle for control of his mind. Venom has not just Peter's core memories and spider powers but also has the Infinity Stones. What was Venom is now calling himself Infinity Venom, but Spider-man has the uni-power, making him Cosmic Spider-Man.

Both Infinity Venom and Cosmic Spider-Man has powers that could make universes disappear without a second thought, but luckily their abilities were _**heavily**_ nerfed as it was all imagined inside the head of Peter Parker.

But that didn't matter as Venom who share some parts of Spider-Man mind as very slowly he begins to push Peter Parker willpower to still fight.

So too Spider-Man shared some parts of Venom, Peter was also planning nothing short but Amazing, he just needed a nearby person to do it.

Outside of peter's mind and near Venom, sunset shimmer was close to Venom and a bell, and the five ponies turned human and Tony Stark is in visible sight.

Back inside Spider-Man's mind, Peter saw the opportunity to win back his mind, so he kicked Venom with mentally a thousand suns gave Peter back his mind and rammed his own body at the bell.

***RING!***

That was the jumpstart needed for 'the being' to start 'the war of three universes.' All was left for 'The being' just need to checkmate the king.

To be continued...

in 'Spider-Man: the SNAP of Friendship.'


	9. The war of three Universes

Chapter 09: The war of three Universes.

Venom screamed and violently shaking. Then slowly getting off of Peter Parker as 'Venom symbiote goop' landed on top of Sunset shimmer quickly bonding to her to turn her to Sunom!

"What the heck is that?!" Tony questioned as Sunom roared.

"That would be symbiote that was bonded to Peter Parker is bonding to Sunset Shimmer, with infinity stones, sir," Friday said.

Back with Twider,

"What's the plan?" Twider asked Friday while getting an unconscious Peter Parker out of range.

"Ms. Sparkle, I have brought back up. All you need to do is find Tony," Friday said.

"Lead me to him., Twider said

Back at school,

Pony Twilight Sparkle obtain her crown back and about to head back home when her gateway to stopped her from entering.

Back with Tony,

"Sir, I detected the iron spider heading our way," Friday said as Twider carrying a knocked out Peter Parker finally reached Tony.

"Hey, Tony, I'm Twilight Sparkle, but right now you can call me Twider. And I think this kid is the owner of the suit I'm wearing." Twider said as she was assaulted and hugged by the five ponies turned human, thinking it is their Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but she is not producing a signal like you five. In simple terms, She isn't your Twilight." Tony said as the pony turned human stopped hugging Human Twilight.

"Sorry, we thought you are our friend, will you forgive us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, now how do you get me out of this suit?" Twider asked

.

"I think you might need it," Tony said.

Meanwhile, pony Twilight heads towards the smoke where Tony and others are at.

Back with Tony, Peter and friends were doing great fighting Sunom, that was until Sunom used the infinity stones making three universes collide. Things were jumbled up to where the ponies turned human were humanoid ponies. Tony stark left arm was regrown but as a pony limb and Peter grew four extra pony limbs making Peter a spider-pony human type monstrosity.

In an epic fight for three universe was so epic that it could not put into words but the battle ended with two harmony friendship beams fuzed together with an ironman unibeam. Resetting the universe back to normal. Tony's Pony left arm returned back to human, Peter was now not with extra limbs and the humanoid ponies returned back to human. After the group of ponies turned human besides Twilight returned home.

Pony Twilight asked Tony and Peter "Hey, can I meet your aunt and tell her we are dating?"

Tony said, "uh sure, I need some Sharma." and with that Pony, Twilight went to the Marvel universe.

Credits roll.

99.9% by NJHXII

Contributors to **Marvel** and **My Little pony: friendship is magic.**

0.1% by **Spiderxand** from **DeviantArt** for the end credits Scene.

End credits.

And an image shows up showing **End Credits Scene**.


	10. End Credits Scene

Chapter 10: End Credits Scene

Twilight Sparkle was in the marvel universe as a pony for some reason. Peter Parker along with Tony Stark, show Twilight Sparkle his home. Out comes Peter's Aunt May, looking at a purple pony with a horn and wings also a six pointed star on her flank.

Peter then says "Mr. Stark, Aunt May? This is Twilight. My Girlfriend."

"Uh. Pete? You do know your girlfriend is a pony? Right?" Tony questioned Peter.

"Yeah. I know that." Peter responds back.

"Well as long as you're happy, that's all that really matters to me."

"He's right Peter. I don't care what species she is, your happiness comes first. Welcome, to our crazy, messed up Family." Aunt May said.

"Peter? I think I'm going to like it here..." Twilight said and paused then continue talking, "But I have to go home soon, so Peter here is a diary and a scroll for you, the diary has magic powers where you can write to me and I can write to you, as I understand from Tony this would be like a 'walkie-talkie'. And the scroll is a transportation spell to send you to my universe, I guess this is good by."

But before Twilight Sparkle left, an older man in his 70's wearing a purple shirt with a logo of a gold spider, Some jeans, and wearing glasses, was with a lady with maybe in their 40's wearing a red and blue shirt with a purple six-pointed star and knee-long black skirt.

The lady said "That _pony_ looks _familiar_."

While the old man said, "With **that** _man…_"

Then both said together "Would make the weirdest couple."

The end.


End file.
